


Two sugars, Hold the milk

by etc_crack



Series: It's not about coffee [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoying Customer Tsukki, Cafe AU, Flirting, M/M, They are both in college, Waiter Kuroo, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo is a waiter and Tsukishima is the annoying customer. He also happens to be just Kuroo’s type.<br/>OR<br/>Café AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sugars, Hold the milk

**Author's Note:**

> Previously written because I needed a Café AU :D
> 
> Submitted for kurotsukki week, July 11th, free day

Kuroo knew he wasn’t the best guy ever to walk the Earth. Sometimes he wasn’t even a good guy, but there had to be a separate category for people who spent nearly half a day; hoarding the comfiest section, using free Wi-Fi, continuously typing on their computer and never _ever_ tipping their waiter.

And yes, even before he started bothering his customer Kuroo knew it wasn’t a very smart move. First, he needed this job to stay alive in big bad world. After all, universe didn’t pay his tuitions. Second, _technically_ this wasn’t his fight. It was Yamamoto’s section but the poor guy had been so pissed off with “shitty asshole, fuck him!” customer that, even though half the time Yamamoto annoyed Kuroo to a well-placed threat, he had to make this his fight (even if it was just to shut Yamamoto up). And third…

The rude bastard was just his type.

Closed off and aloof, he just stared at his computer screen, his blond head tipping a bit as he typed endlessly and ignored others without a slight bit of consideration.

In the few seconds it took for Kuroo to pass the counter, Kenma’s face flickered across his mind.

Kenma had been the same, he still was… Living in his own world, closed off, seemingly unfazed…

And Kuroo had wanted Kenma to feel, wanted to break the wall, wanted for him to enjoy and embrace not just his world, but others’ too. And maybe if they hadn’t started as brothers at heart, things would’ve turned out differently.

But if there was something that never changed, that was Kuroo’s desire to break walls when he saw one.

“Want me to refresh, four eyes?” he asked tilting his head and putting on an annoying smile.

This was going to be fun.

Then without waiting for hot asshole’s answer he poured coffee into the already half full cup.

Immediately a pair of cold amber eyes pierced through Kuroo. A second later, light shined upon the black framed glasses, adding fire to amber and Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat.

_Oh fuck…_

_This one_ was going to be a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can write more for this. Though I don't have a well-thought idea for the plot yet. We'll see :D


End file.
